DiNozzo Baby
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: Tony and Ziva are expecting. Who knows what will happen. Sequel to 'Family Visit'.
1. 5 Months

As Ziva neared the end of her second trimester she was officially put on desk duty or lab/autopsy visits only. Much to her dismay.

Ziva had gained ten pounds so far. She was not thrilled about that fact.

The whole month was chaotic. There was a new case every week.

On August 15, 2008, Ziva was down in the lab with Abby like usual.

"So, Ziva can I throw you a baby shower?"

Ziva had a confused look on her face. "What is a baby shower?"

"It's a party. It's almost like a bridal shower except the people buy stuff for the baby."

"Oh."

"Please, Ziva!"

"I guess you can." She said not really knowing.

"Thank you, Ziva!" she exclaimed and hugged Ziva tightly.

"Abs. Can't breathe."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yes, Abby. We're both fine."

"Good."

Ziva went into Abby's office and sat in her chair.

"So are you guys gonna find out if it's a boy or girl?" Abby asked from her spot in the other room.

"We were thinking about it. We haven't officially decided, but I think we will."

* * *

Later that night Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and Watching _Remember the Titans_. This was about the hundredth time they've watched this movie.

"Tony?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to find out what the baby is?"

"I will do whatever you want to do."

"I want to because it would make things much easier, but I don't because it would be a fun surprise."

"I think we should."

"Okay." Ziva smiled up at him.

"I love you, Z"

"I love you, too, Tony."

Tony kissed Ziva and felt their baby kick when he did so.

"I love you, too, baby.' He said and kissed Ziva's swollen abdomen.

**

* * *

Here it is the first chapter of a new story. What'd you guys think? **

**The second chapter will be up soon.**

**And I was watching Remember the Titans when I wrote this chapter so that is why they are watching it in this chapter. **** I love that movie.**


	2. Boy or Girl?

Two weeks later, Ziva was six months pregnant. It was the Tuesday after Labor Day. September 2, 2008 to be exact.

Today was Ziva's doctor's appointment. The one where they would learn if it's a boy or girl.

Ziva had gone down to the lab to drop off evidence. When she placed the box on the table she saw a sign on the floor.

"Abs. What's that?"

"What? Oh! That's the sign to say it's a boy or girl."

"Why?"

"Well… we kinda had a bet on what it would be."

"Who said what?"

"Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny say it's a boy. McGee, Gibbs, and I say it's a girl."

"Except the exception of Tony and his father. The first child of his family members was a girl. So, it could go either way."

"What time's the appointment?"

"10:30."

"You better text me when you're on your way back."

"I will."

The elevator doors dinged and opened. Tony walked out and into the lab.

"Hey Abs. Hey Zeev. Ready to go?"

"Yea. See you later, Abby."

"See ya. Don't forget!" She called after them.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called back.

"So, did you know about the bet going on?"

"Between who?"

"McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and Palmer. About the gender."

"Of course they would start a bet."

"Ziva David." The nurse lady called.

Tony stood and helped Ziva up.

"Toda."

They followed the lady back to the room. Ziva sat on the table and Tony sttod next it.

The lady asked a few questions then started the ultrasound.

"There's your baby." She said pointing to the screen.

* * *

_NCIS_

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Abby started jumping up and down.

"How'd it go? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Call Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny first." Ziva told her.

Tony took Abby's sign, his Mighty Mouse stapler, and some computer paper and went back to the stairwell.

Five minutes later the whole team was assembled in the squad room.

Tony had come back over and placed his stapler back in his drawer. He took his place next to Ziva facing the team with the now blank side of the sign facing them.

"It's a…" Tony started then turned the sign around.

"Pay up guys!" Abby exclaimed.

They are having a little girl.

* * *

**It's a girl! What do you think Tony and Ziva should name their daughter? **

**Thanks for reading! I will try to upload soon!  
**


	3. Baby Names

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload. I'm still in the process of getting a new laptop. Sorry again.**

* * *

It was a stormy Friday night. Tony and Ziva's power had gone out. They were stuck using the few candles they had and their flashlights.

They tried to stay in their room the whole time since nothing else was accessible.

Ziva had brought up the conversation of baby names to pass some time.

They first narrowed down of whether its origin would be Hebrew, Italian, or something else. Ziva had insisted it'd be Italian.

Tony started giving her Italian girl names.

"There's Adriana, Annabella, Amelia, Arianna…"

"Not that one." Ziva cut him off. "Too close to Ari."

"Okay. Carmen, Concetta, Eliana, Emma, Isabella, Laura, Liviana, Lucia, Maria, Mia, Sofia, Stella…" He continued for a few minutes.

"I like Adriana, Concetta, Liviana, and Sofia."

They discussed names for another hour and picked out their daughter's name.

The power still wasn't on, so they started looking at paint colors for the nursery.

"No pinks. Purple's okay, but not pink." Ziva stated.

Tony threw all the pinks into the trash can.

"Done."

The color picking went a bit quicker. Especially with Ziva being picky with the color options. They picked Wild Violet.

Tony grabbed his phone and checked the time. 0130 hours Saturday morning.

"I'm guessing the power isn't going back on anytime soon." Tony said.

* * *

On Monday, Ziva was up in the director's office with Jenny. Jenny tried to keep Ziva occupied. It never works though.

"So, how has everything been going, preparing for the baby?"

"We started picking a lot of stuff out Friday night while our power was out."

"Have you seen Abby's plans?"

"She has them under lock and safe."

"Lock and key, Ziva."

"Noted."

"It's probably best you don't see them."

* * *

As the months past Ziva grew more and it started becoming real to the couple.

Tony and Gibbs had painted the nursery and set up the nursery while Abby, Ziva, and Jenny had a girls' day.

Abby started allowing Ziva to see small things that she has planned for the baby shower. Ziva's head spun every time Abby spoke about it.


	4. Baby Shower

Abby planned the baby shower for January 17.

To Ziva's displeasure it came faster than she wanted

Abby had kicked Tony and Ziva out of their apartment at 0700 hours so she could decorate. She had McGee come over to help her as well.

Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, Ducky, and Cynthia arrived at 0900 hours.

Abby had covered basically every inch of the apartment in pink. There were at least 250 balloons throughout the apartment.

"Abs." Gibbs started. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard with the pink?"

"A little?" McGee whispered.

Abby punched McGee in his arm. "No. If anything I downsized upon Ziva's request."

Nobody questioned her afterward.

At noon, the guests started to arrive- mostly Tony's family.

Tony and Ziva were not expected to be back for another half hour or so. So, Abby went to put the final touches on the cake- which she also ordered it to be all pink.

Salvatore, Tony's seven year old cousin, stood at the window being look out. "They're here!" He shouted.

* * *

Downstairs, Tony and Ziva awaited the elevator.

"Do not kill Abby. No matter how bad it is."

"I will try not too. I will warn you though I can not control reflexes."

They entered the elevator, and Tony pressed the four. The elevator ascended and opened at the fourth floor. They walked to the left to their apartment.

"Here goes anything." Tony said and opened the door.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

Ziva was distracted though by all the pink in their home.

"Ziva!" She heard both Elisabetta and Abby call out.

After Abby engulfed her in a hug, Ziva picked Elisabetta up.

* * *

Everyone sat around the living room.

Ziva and Tony sat on the couch opening gifts. When Abby said the next gift was from her they both were scared to find out what it was.

Ziva untied the ribbon and pulled back the plastic off the basket.

Ziva looked at Abby.

"Abby. Answer this honestly. Did you buy the whole girls' section?"

"No."

They stared at each other for awhile. Ziva reading her like a book.

"Okay. I almost did, but I didn't like ten of the outfits."

* * *

**Next chapter's it! Baby DiNozzo will be born! Everybody who sent me names- they were all cute. I came up with a few as well. One name I actually became obsessed with, but of course that does not mean that name was chosen. :) **** Thanks for reading!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

It was nearing Ziva's due date. Only a week left.

She was put on maternity leave and sat at home bored everyday.

Tony and Ziva had put the finishing touches on their daughter's room. Tony had painted 'Mia Famiglia' above a somewhat medium sized frame filled with nine different photos. The top row consisted of the NCIS family in the first photo, Daniela and her family next to it, and Tony's grandparents, aunts, uncles, and father in the last. The middle row consisted of Giulianna and her family first, Tony and Ziva, and Lucianna and her family in the last. The bottom row started with Nadia and her family, then was Matteo and his family, and the last photo was of Ziva, Ari, Tali, and Eli.

Ziva had placed a narrow vase on the dresser below the frame and placed three flags in it- one American, one Italian, and one Israeli. Next to it on each side she placed two photos in frames. One frame held a photo of Kate, the other Paula.

As the week progressed, everyday someone new showed up to keep Ziva company. While Abby was there she helped fold and hang the baby clothes. Jenny helped organize the books on the bookcase. Gibbs made sure all the furniture was put together properly. McGee wired a camera to overlook the crib.

Tony had finished the room off by placing wooden letters that spelled out their daughter's name above the window.

* * *

February 7, was a snowy day.

But the morning didn't quite start that way. At 0330 hours, Ziva rudely woke Tony up.

When he first didn't respond to her saying 'the baby was coming', she took her gun and jabbed it against his gut.

He shrieked.

"What was that for?"

"I've been trying to tell you the baby's coming for the last ten minutes."

Tony jumped out of bed. Put his jeans and shoes on, put a shirt on, and helped Ziva dress.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the bag.

"Yea."

They walked outside to little flurries.

As the day progressed, the team popped in and out to say 'hello' then went to wait in the waiting room. The snow also became heavier throughout the day.

Ziva had been in labor for eight hours before the doctor told her it was time to push.

* * *

Out in the waiting room, Abby bounced up and down in her seat.

"Abby." They all called out.

"Sorry." She said and stopped. :So, what do you guys think her name will be? All I saw was it starts with an R."

"You'll find out shortly, Abs." Gibbs told her.

Jenny saw Tony from a distance, but thought it was best not to say anything.

Tony walked into the area where they sat.

Abby shot up and hugged Tony. "What's her name?" How much does she weigh?" She rambled.

"She weighs 8 pounds 3 ounces and is 21 inches long. For her name, Ziva would like to tell you all together. Come on back."

Tony led them to Ziva's room.

Everybody said their 'Congratulations' and 'she's so cutes'.

Ziva looked down at her daughter after everybody settled.

"This is your family, Rosabella Abigail."

Abby smiled.

"After about two hours of discussing Italian names. Rosabella meaning beautiful rose fit. And Abigail for of course Abby and it is of course Hebrew meaning father's joy."

"Welcome to the Family, Rosabella Abigail." Everybody said together.

* * *

**Thanks so much to HoAreader 140 for the name Rosabella Abigail. It is very pretty and fits perfectly.**

**Thanks also to everybody for reading! Hope you liked it!**

** -Shelly 3**


	6. The First Year

Ziva and Rosabella were released from the hospital two days later.

Rosabella quickly made her own schedule much to Tony and Ziva's dismay.

Their days started at 0130 hours when Rosabella woke for the first time. She woke two more times 0700 hours. Ziva fed her about 10 times a day- which drove her crazy.

Ziva had forced diaper duty on Tony while he was home.

Abby came over everyday to see her precious god daughter. She was obsessed.

Ziva was still on maternity leave and remained that way until Rosabella was a month old.

Ziva enjoyed being a mom. Sure she'd never would have pictured having children. She also changed her mind about having daughters. She loved having a daughter. Every aspect of it. She had recently realized she may have died having a son. Especially if that son was a DiNozzo, because there would be no food in the house.

Rosabella was Tony's little princess. Just like her middle name states she is his joy.

Rosabella gave her Daddy her first smile when she was two months old. Tony had gone into a frenzy over it.

She started clapping when she was three months old. Once she started she never stopped. She clapped for everything.

At four months old, Rosabella visited NCIS for the first time. She was very intrigued by her new surroundings and loved the bright orange squad room!

In July, Rosabella was five months old. She made her first trip up to New York for the family get together. She also met all the DiNozzo's for the first time-even her grandfather. She also began teething that month. To Tony and Ziva that was a new form of hell.

By the time Rosabella was seven months old, she learned a new fascination with making animal sounds. Ziva had also started to sing the nursery rhyme 'Chad Gadya' to her. Tony had also sung it to her, but in English.

At eight months, she sat up with no support. She even started to sit in a crawling position. At every meal she threw whatever was placed on her highchair onto the floor. Rosabella had greetings for everyone- all different of course.

Whenever she saw Ziva she would scream and automatically reach for her. Tony was similar, but she didn't scream. Abby she would always clap repeatedly and was all smiles.

She began standing at ten months first with support then without. That day was bittersweet for Ziva. Her daughter was growing so fast.

Ziva and Tony both missed her when they were at work. They couldn't wait to be able to go home and spend time with their precious angel.

January. A month until their baby girl's first birthday. The month when Ziva rubbed the fact of Rosabella saying 'Mama' first in Tony's face. About an hour later the same day she did say 'Dada'. She started waving bye to everyone and started walking.

Ziva had resorted to Abby and jenny to help plan Rosabella's first birthday party. She knew she wanted it small and simple.

* * *

On the 20th, Ziva had come into work an hour later than Tony. She carried Rosabella on her hip and had her backpack and the diaper bag slung over her left shoulder.

She walked out of the elevator and placed her stuff behind her desk. Then placed Rosabella on the floor.

"Dada!" Rosabella screamed when she saw him coming down the stairs from MTAC.

"Hi Rosabella." He greeted her and picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Tony sat down at his desk.

"Can you watch her while I go ask Abby something?"

"Of course I will sweet cheeks."

Ziva headed for the back elevator.

Rosabella started hitting the keyboard.

"No, Rosabella. Grandpa won't be happy with Daddy if I can't do my work." He told her and removed her hands.

* * *

**If you haven't heard Chad Gadya or if you just want to listen to it in English. Go on youtube and search NCIS Abby and McGee singing. It should be the first one on the list. It's very funny to listen to. **

**Thanks for reading. I honestly never expected to get as many reviews as I have. I really appreciate it! :D**

** -Shelly**


	7. First Birthday!

Ziva awoke at 0440 hours. she went out for her jog despite the weather outside.

When she got back at 0530 hours, she showered and waited for Tony and Rosabella to wake up.

Rosabella woke up first. Which was not a surprise to Ziva. She entered Rosabella's room and walked over to her crib.

"Hey baby. Happy First Birthday." She picked Rosabella up.

"Mama."

Ziva smiled. She walked over to the changing table and layed Rosabella on it. She retrieved Rosabella's outfit from the closet and layed it on the shelf. She changed her diaper than put her dress on. Underneath she put on a pair of white tights and put flats on her feet. She finished Rosabella's look by putting a purple bow in her thick curly brown hair.

"Dada." Rosabella said.

Ziva picked her up and looked at the door.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Tony said.

"Morning." Ziva walked towards him.

"Hi Rosabella. Happy Birthday, princess."

The doorbell rung and both Tony and Ziva went to get it.

Ziva stopped him. "I'll get the door. You go make breakfast."

Tony wandered off towards the kitchen, mumbling.

Ziva went to the door, looked to see who it was, and opened the door.

"Hey Abs."

"Hey."

* * *

Later, the whole NCIS Family sat around the table in Ducky's dining room. It was simple, like Ziva wanted.

A balloon was tied onto Rosabella's highchair. Everyone wore party hats. Even Gibbs.

The little family remember the past year and how things have changed.

Ducky started the stories.

"It was Rosabella's first visit to NCIS. Ziva had not wanted Rosabella to go anywhere near autopsy for she was only five months old. Jethro had gotten one of his gut feelings and the four of them went into the field. Ziva leaving young Rosabella in Abigail's care. Abigail had a hunch and wanted to go double check with Mr. Palmer and myself. Forgetting Ziva's requests, Abigail brought Rosabella down with her. I had questioned her if she forgot something. She looked at herself and said 'no'. I then gestured to Rosabella. She knew what I meant immediately. She practically screamed 'Don't tell Ziva!'. Of course Ziva was right behind her and already saw it with her own eyes. Abigail was so scared of Ziva's reaction. She got scared just to have Ziva spare her for the sake of Rosablla."

Abby and Ziva laughed remembering that conversation.

* * *

Afterwards, they satin the living room. Ziva held Rosabella on her lap helping her open her presents.

Rosabella wasn't all to interested in the presents, but with the wrapping paper.

Gibbs had made her a handmade rocking chair with her name painted on it. On the arms and seat were intricately designed flowers painted on.

McGee wanted her to be very smart as did Tony and Ziva. So, he bought her the learning system- Your Baby Can Read!

Abby spoiled her goddaughter as usual. She had bought her clothes. A little bit less than what she bought for the baby shower. A little bit.

When it came time for cake, they had just barely gotten through singing Happy Birthday before Rosabella put her hands into the cake.

* * *

**Sorry I haven'y uploaded in a while! Every time I tried either someone was on the computer or I was in the hospital. I have gotten my new laptop so I should upload sooner! Btw if I don't upload til Friday it's because I have to type my research paper and it's due Friday. :/ Sorry again.**


	8. Five Years Later

**So, I finished my whole research paper during class just for you guys! Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

August 24, 2015 was Rosabella's first day of second grade.

She was excited to go back to school because she loved school. It's the only place where she knew more than the adults. She was also sad because she wouldn't get to hang out with her family all day.

She awoke at 0700 hours exactly. She made her bed, changed out her pajamas into a simple red dress with a black belt, and clipped her hair back out of her face with a red clip.

She left her room in search for her parents. She entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, Rosabella. You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Ow. My eyes hurt. There's so much red!" Tony joked and covered his eyes as he walked in the room.

"Daddy." Rosabella warned.

She climbed onto her chair at the table and started eating her breakfast.

Tony sat down at his spot. "Excited for school, Rosabella?" He asked.

"Yea. I love knowing more than all the kids and teachers."

Tiva laughed. They knew that's why she liked it. They knew she also knew more than anyone there.

She knew everything about wood work, forensics, military, computers, fighting, weapons, the human body, and the world. Tony always compared her to Mathilda when it came to her education and reading level. He also says the only thing different is Rosabella speaks nine languages.

The buzzing of a cellphone was heard through the apartment.

"Rosabella,can you go get that, please?" Ziva asked as she put dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure."

She got up and headed for her parent's room.

"Hopefully this year she'll have friends that don't make fun of her for her intelligence." Tony said before sipping his orange juice.

"I can only wish. It'll be nice when she gets into the higher grades where they separate the IQ levels."

"Yea."

"Mom. Dad. Grandpa says to meet him at a crime scene in Quantico."

The duo both rushed to finish what they were doing. They put their shoes on and grabbed their bags.

"I'll go start the car." Ziva said and took the keys from the bowl and went out the door.

"Daddy." Rosabella started once the door shut. "I don't want to get sick before I go to school."

"You know Mom's philosophy. Drive as fast as you can if something gets in your way you turn. Besides she slows down her speed when you're in the car."

"That scares me. You are teaching me to drive."

"Deal."

Rosabella slipped on her bright red sandals and picked up her solid black backpack similar to the NCIS only difference is Abby had the nuns stitch her name and purple flowers on it.

"Come on. Let's go before you're late and Grandpa has our heads." Tony told her and opened the door.

* * *

Later that morning, the team were in the bullpen discussing the case.

"DiNozzo bring in the husband. Take Ziva."

Both grabbed their stuff and left.

"Boss. Lt. Mitchell received multiple phone calls from a Jayson Tyler."

"And?"

"Well, they were placed everyday for the past 3 weeks at 9 AM."

"Affair?"

"Possibly."

"Bring him in."

"Well, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's at school right now. Rosabella's school to be exact. He teaches there."

"Let's go." He grabbed his tuff and headed for the elevator.

McGee rushed to beat the elevator doors. "But, boss, Tony and Ziva said they never wanted us to go into her school."

"Well, there could be a killer there."

* * *

Tony parked the car, and both got out and crossed the street.

"Tony. I don't want to talk about this anymore. She will tell us when we see her."

"Fine."

Ziva knocked on the door. "James Mitchell. NCIS."

The door opened revealing a young girl. Ziva assumed she was about a year or two younger than Rosabella.

"Hi. Is you Daddy home?" Tonyasked.

The girl nodded.

"Can you get him for us?"

The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" Tony pushed.

"Cause he doesn't live here."

"Is anybody home with you?" Ziva took over.

"No. Daddy said he couldn't come cause something bad happened to Mommy. He said he was going to Papa's."

"Where does 'Papa' live?" Ziva asked her.

"Alexandria."

"Is he there now?"

"No. He's at school. He teaches."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yea. Today was supposed to be my first day of first grade. Daddy told me not to go."

"Come on. We'll take you."

They get into the car and Tony started to drive to the school.

"Do you have any kids, Agent..."

"David. Yes. Special Agent DiNozzo and I have a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Rosabella."

"That's a pretty name. My name's Aubri."

* * *

McGee and Gibbs enterd the main office of the school.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and showed it to her. "Special Agent Gibbs, McGee. NCIS. We need to speak with Jayson Tyler."

"Sure. He is teaching a second grade class in room 320. Can this wait?"

"No." Gibbs said stonely and headed for the room.

McGee quickly caught up with him. "Boss. What if it is Rosabella's class?"

"Then it's Rosabella's class, McGee." He told him and opened the classroom door.

They both entered the classroom. Like everybody does when someone enters their class, all the kids looked towards the door.

"Hi Grandpa and Uncle Tim." They heard.

"Hi." They both responded.

"Can I help you?" Jayson Tyler asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, McGee; NCIS." He showed his badge. "We need to speak with you."

"Can it wait?" He motioned to the class.

"Nope." Rosabella said now standing beside McGee.

"Rosabella, stay out of this." McGee whispered down to her. He turned on his heal and opened the door and awaited the other two's departure.

Tyler walked out followed by Gibbs. McGee shut the door and stood by the board.

"Rose. Sit."

Rosabella walked back to her seat while her classmates mumbled to themselves and eachother.

One had raised their hand.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Is Mr. Tyler in trouble?"

"It's classified."

The kid stared at him dumbfoundly. McGee went to answer, but Rosabella cut him off. It means that only certain people can know for security purposes."

* * *

Tony parked the car and shut it off. All three of them got out of the vehicle. They went inside and signed Aubri in.

"I'll take her to the classroom. I'll be right out."

"Alright." Tony replied and headed outside.

Ziva and Aubri walked down to the classroom. After explaining to the teacher what happened, Ziva left the room and heard a commotion and Gibbs voice.

She headed toward the noise to see the man go to hit Gibbs. Ziva's reflex kicked in and butted into the fight.

* * *

**This chapter is odd. I know. I really suck at writing crime scenes. The whole purpose was to show Rosabella older and how everyone reacts to her knowing as much as she does. The next xhapter won't be as confusing.**

**-Shelly 3**


	9. Labor Day Weekend

School was off for Labor Day Weekend. Tony and Ziva planned a weekend trip to Indiana with the whole NCIS family.

They chose to drive so they could stop at some museums and such on the way back. In one car was Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Rosabella. The other Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and Palmer.

They had not told Rosabella the exact reason for their trip, but all knew once she saw it she'd know.

McGee, Abby, and Rosabella played a variety of car games to pass the time. Tony chipped in every once and a while. Ziva still did not understand some of the games even though she had been an American for just over five years.

Tony followed Gibbs into the drive and followed him to the familiar tree. They both parked, shutting the car off after doing so. Everyone got out the cars and headed to the spot that was all to familiar.

"Why are we here?" Rosabella asked.

"You'll see, my dear." Ducky told her.

They all stopped, looking at the ground. Rosabella followed their gaze. 'Caitlyn Todd. May 17, 1973- May 24, 2005. Always in Our Hearts.' She read.

"She worked with you?"

All, but Jenny and Ziva, nodded.

"What happened?"

Tony knelt down next to his daughter.

"We were working on a case. Involving terrorists. We were up on a rooftop of an abandon building. A shooter came out of nowhere aiming for Grandpa. Kate blocked it and fell down. We thought she was dead then. Grandpa un zipped her jacket to reveal her bullet proof vest. We helped her to her feet while she joked about not going to pilates the next day. That's when your Uncle Ari shot her in her head with a sniper."

"Oh, my." Rosabella sat on the ground touching the grave. "Which one is she? In my room?"

"The one closest to your door." Ziva spoke.

"Ten years. Felt like yesterday." Abby said.

They all stood around the grave and remembered their Co-worker and friend.

* * *

Tony had wanted to show Ziva and Rosabella Ohio State, so they had left earlier than the others. Abby tagged along not because one of them would have to anyway, but she really wanted to.

He was in his awe being back. He acted like he was back to being a college boy.

Back on the road, they were on their way to Dayton, Ohio to the Air Force Museum.

They walked to the small booth to signing for the airplane hanger across the lot.

After signing up they walked to the Early Years gallery.

Gibbs was carrying Rosabella. Rosabella looked over his shoulder to the others. "How did they not fall off?" She asked referring to the first airplane at the entrance.

Ducky being the history book began telling them all stories about all the planes, outfits, and wars.

"Rosabella, look at how different Dopey looks." Tony pointed out showing her the picture and little statue used in World War II.

After they toured the whole museum, it was 1430 hours. They headed to the spot to board the shuttle bus.

When they got to the hanger, they headed to the left.

"Woah!" Rosabella exclaimed now in Palmer's arms. "Can we go on it?"

They went on all the walk in planes- including the one JFK's body was brought home on after his assassination and Franklin Roosevelt's with the built in elevator for his wheelchair.

Back on the shuttle bus, they discussed their plans. They planned to go to this Italian restaurant Fazoli's for dinner, spend the night at a hotel, then head home due to traffic.


	10. Sleepover

**Sorry guys. I accidently turned off my wireless capability and din't know where the button was to turn it back on. This is a short chapter. The ones coming up are a bit longer. Especially chapter 13. I didn't realize I wrote that much. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologize for the wait and shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

Mid- September, Tony and Ziva were sent on assignment to London, England.

Rosabella stayed at Abby's during times like these.

It was 2100 hours and Rosabella was in bed. Abby had invited McGee over to relieve his stress and watch some movies.

The movie was halfway through and Abby had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you two dating?" They heard.

They both sat up and looked toward the hall.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"You seem to be acting like it."

"I assure you, Rosabella, Abby and I are not dating."

"Can I sit out here with you? I can't sleep." She said changing the subject.

"Of course."

* * *

The following morning, Abby and Rosabella were eating breakfast.

"Aunt Abby, do you know how long Mom and Dad will be on assignment.

"I know just as much as you do, Rose."

Rosabella pushed her cereal around in the bowl for a bit.

"Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Later in the week, Gibbs had taken Rosabella to his house while Abby worked on the case.

They were down in the basement working on his new boat.

"With the grain." He reminded Rosabella.

She stopped sanding and walked over to Gibbs. She stood there for a bit with her hands on her hips looking down at Gibbs.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"It's been two weeks. They've never been gone this long before.

"Every assignment is different, Bells."

"I hate assignments."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"Alright." She walked back over to where she was sanding.

The door opened upstairs, announcing the arrival of their guest.

"I'll go see who it is." Gibbs said and walked up as their guest walked down.

Rosabella continued to sand the boat. It didn't take her long sense her new company in the room. She looked toward the stairs. She immediately smiled and ran toward them. "Mom! Dad!" She ran into Tony's arms. "I missed you both so much."


	11. Thanksgiving

**I love spring break. I can type up all my stories and write more! Plus I get to sleep in! I would also like to take the time and warn you all that I will not be able to update Wednesday night, all day Thursday, and Saturday. I'm taking my baby cousins to the Crayola Factory and my family is celebrating Easter Saturday instead of Sunday for some strange reason. Any ways. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay in their bed. Ziva was on her side with her arm over his torso.

"Sweet cheeks."

"Hmm?" She answered while playing with his chest hair.

"What are we doing?"

Ziva was confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. We've been dating for eight years. We have a six year old daughter. You're 33. I'm 40. What are we waiting for?"

"I am content with my life. With you and Rosabella."

"So, you never want to get married or give Rosabella a sibling?"

"As far as marriage goes maybe. Someday. As for siblings. I give you permission to go knock up some other girl. I hated being pregnant. But I loved the end result."

"So, you have thought of this?"

"I've had a lot of time to think since we got back from London."

Tony moved Ziva's hair out of her face. He touched her neck.

"Where's your necklace?"

"In a box under the bed."

"Why?"

"I do not really follow Jewish culture. I do however go to a Christian Church with you two, celebrate Christian holidays, and Rosabella is making her communion in April. I'm more Christian than Jewish."

"What else do you have in that box, ninja?"

"Old photos from Israel. Stuff that I cared about most before I became an American."

Tony kissed Ziva. "I love you, Z."

"I love you, too, Tony. Always."

They heard a soft knock on their door.

"Are you two decent?"

They both laughed.

"Come on in, Rosabella." Tony said.

The door opened and Rosabella walked in. She climbed up on their bed.

"Morning."

"Good morning, princess." Tony said.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Ziva said at the same time.

"What time are we leaving for Grandpa Ducky's?"

"3." Ziva told her.

"Do I have to eat lunch?"

"Not if you want to eat dinner." Tony said joking.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I just wanted to know when we were leaving."

She got off the bed and went back to her room.

* * *

Ziva parked the car behind Abby's in Ducky's driveway. They all got out of the car and walked up the steps. Rosabella rung the doorbell.

Gibbs opened the door. "Hi Tony, Ziver, Bells." He greeted and allowed them to enter.

"Gibbs." Tony and Ziva responded.

"Hi Grandpa." Rosabella said excitedly.

They all arrived to the Mallard Manor and are now sitting around the dining room table. Ducky was in the kitchen getting the turkey.

"Mama. I can't reach my cup."

Everybody looked at Rosabella and laughed.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs started. "Do you have a phone book or something?"

"There should be one in the library."

Gibbs got up and grabbed two of them and came back in the room. Rosabella jumped down. Gibbs stacked the books on the chair. He picked her up and put her on top and pushed the chair in.

"Better?"

"Yep. Thank you, Grandpa."

"You're welcome." He said and sat back down.

Ducky walked in the room carrying the turkey. He placed the turkey on the table.

"Before Jethro carves. A toast. Close friends and family to all. A bounty full of thanks and good things for fall."

"Cheers." They all said and put their glasses together.


	12. December Preperations

**Sorry for another short chapter. The next one will make up for it! I promise!**

* * *

The crisp, cool days of December began. The decorations went up along the streets and the Christmas music played on all the stations.

The DiNozzo Family had started decorating the house and their tree.

Shopping was always difficult. What do you buy for people who say they want nothing?

The small family loved decorating their Christmas tree. Tony would hold Rosabella on his shoulders so she could place the star on top. He did the same for Ziva, but just for fun since she was tall enough to reach the top.

* * *

On the twelfth, a week and six days before Christmas, Jenny had brought Rosabella to the store to buy her gifts for Tiva.

Jenny held her hand as they crossed the parking lot.

"Do you have any thoughts of what you want to buy?"

"Well, for Daddy, I originally thought of movies,but I don't know which I would get cause he has basically every movie in America."

Jenny laughed. "Maybe you'll find something at random for him."

"Mommy is so hard to shop for her. It's a little easier on her birthday, but easiest on Mother's Day. So, I'll probably just window shop to find something."


	13. Unwelcomed Visitor

A week until Christmas. A week for something to go wrong.

Which it did.

* * *

The team sat in the squad room working on old paperwork.

Everybody was getting excited for the coming holiday and days off from work.

"Ziva!" Jenny called from outside of MTAC with Gibbs by her side.

Ziva looked up and stood, and went up the stairs. She followed them into Jenny's office.

"What do think that's about?" McGee questioned Tony.

"I don't know." Tony said while watching the three walk into MTAC.

* * *

It was two hours later and Ziva, Jenny, and Gibbs were still in MTAC.

The elevator door 'binged' and a woman in her mid-twenties walked out. She walked over to Tony and McGee.

"Can we help you?" Tony asked.

"I am looking for Agent Ziva David." The woman spoke with a thick accent.

Tony had heard that accent before. "You are Israeli."

It was not a question, but she answered anyways."Yes."

"Well, you will have to wait. She is up in MTAC with our director."

"How long will she be?"

"She's been there for two hours already. So, who knows." McGee stated.

The woman sat down at Ziva's desk. She looked at the photos on her desk.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. He had known all of Ziva's 'friends' in Israel and she was not one of them.

"Liat Tuvia." She responded. "Is this Ziva's daughter?"

He did not know who the woman was so he lied.

"No. That's her goddaughter."

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Bella." He did not completely lie. It was part of her name and her nickname.

"Does Ziva know you were coming?" McGee asked.

"No. I have orders to bring her to the Israeli Embassy."

"By whom?"

"Director David."

Tony froze. He knew her father was a scumbag and she refused to let him know or go near Rosabella. If she finds out he's in town. All hells gonna break loose.

"Excuse me." Tony spoke and headed for Abby's lab. First telling McGee to call him when she comes down.

Tony entered Abby's lab and his ears rung.

"Abby!"

Abby turned to face him and turned the volume down.

"Hey Tony. I didn't know we had a case."

"We don't. I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to pick up Rosabella and take her to your apartment for a few days. Some Liat Tuvia from Israel is here and said she has orders to retrieve Ziva and bring her to the Israeli Embassy by Ziva's father. Ziva doesn't want Rosabella to know her father."

"Okay. Anything to protect my goddaughter."

"Thank you. Oh. Right now. Rosabella's your daughter and her name is Bella only."

"Why?"

"To protect her identity from him."

"Alright. But Tony. Can't they go in her files and stuff?"

"Let's hope they didn't already do so and know I am lying to them."

With that he headed back upstairs.

After arriving back upstairs Tony saw Ziva heading down the stairs with Gibbs.

Tony sprinted over to the bottom. "Liat Tuvia?" He questioned her.

"Have no clue."

"She'a taking you to the embassy. Your father's there."

"I know. Rosabella?"

"Staying with Abby. I told Liat she was your goddaughter and her name was just Bella."

"Close to the truth." She looked over Tony's shoulder.

"Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Liat drove up the drive at the embassy. Once she stopped, Ziva got out and went inside leaving Liat in the dust.

Ziva went into the room her father was in and shut the door behind her, locking it so no one could follow her in.

"Ziva. It's good to see you." Eli spoke from behind his desk.

"I would say the same if I actually knew you were coming." She replied and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"I know I came unannounced, but I was hoping that you and I could talk and resolve any friction between us."

"I don't think we could do that, father."

He studied her for a few minutes. "How come?"

"I've been an American citizen for five years. I have my own family here now. You have not tried to communicate with me since Ari's death. If you actually cared you would have. Right now I can not talk to you." Ziva told him and unlocked the door. She went to open the door.

"You lied to Liat."

"I don't even know her! Why would it matter if I lied or not?"

"I know you have a daughter, Ziva."

"And that's how it will stay. You will only know never meet."

"She is my granddaughter! My blood!"

"She is my daughter! I choose what is best for her and what's not! Something you did not do! I have chosen to keep her away from you for her safety!" She yelled and stormed out of the embassy.

She started walking back to base. She pulled her phone out and called Tony.

"Hey Zeev."

"I need you to come get me. I'm walking to the base from the embassy."

"I'll be right there, sweet cheeks."

Ziva hung up her phone and continued walking.

A black car with dark tinted windows drove beside her. The driver opened the door.

"Ziva!" She heard being repeated.

She continued walking and the car followed.

Liat jumped out of the moving car and caught up to Ziva. She grabbed her arm and Ziva twisted it and pinned it against her back.

"Ziva!" Eli shouted as he got out of the now parked car. "Let go of Liat's arm."

She did not budge. "Why? Because you care more about her well-being than your daughter's?" She shouted at him.

"That is not true, Ziva! I care for you and Liat equally!"

"Is whatever you ever say true?" She was on the verge of tears, but refused to let it show. "You've never cared! If you cared you would've been at all my recitals. Supported all my choices that I made after becoming a liason. You would've cared about my real reason I shot Ari! Truth is! You never cared and never will!"

Ziva saw a navy blue Dodger pull up. Ziva released Liat's arm and ran towards the car. Locking the doors after getting in.

"Drive, Tony!" She practically shouted at him.

Tony hit the gas, pulling back out onto the road.

Ziva rested her head on the window and broke down crying.

Tony grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb. He waited until she calmed down a bit before asking what happened.

Ziva said it was a big mistake of agreeing to go and she should've seen this coming.

Tony called Gibbs and said he was going to take Ziva home and only call him if he absolutely needed him.

Tony held Ziva that whole night while she cried her head off.


	14. Christmas

It was finally Christmas. The most joyous holiday in Christianity.

There were tons of presents under the tree.

Rosabella woke up at 0800 hours. She checked to see if her parents were up. They were not. Rosabella went and took her shower.

She dressed in a green dress with a ruffled skirt. She out a red headband with a flower in her hair.

She then went in the kitchen and took the sausage casserole out of the fridge that Ziva prepared the night before. She set the oven and once it beeped she placed the pan in the oven.

She set the table for nine people. She turned on the coffee pot for Grandpa Gibbs and also boiled water for anybody who wanted hot tea.

Tony walked in the kitchen, smelling the delicious food cooking.

"Good morning, Daddy." Rosabella said and hugged him.

"Good morning, princess. You hot everything ready I see."

"I wanted to let you guys sleep."

"I appreciate that, Rose. I bet Mommy does too."

"Can I put baby Jesus out in the nativity set?"

"Yea. Go ahead."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and ran into the living room. "Morning Mommy!"

"Good morning, Rosabella."

"Mommy, I'm putting baby Jesus out."

"Okay. Do you need me to get him down for you?"

Rosabella looked up at the bookcase where the statue sat. She stood in front of it and started jumping to try and reach it.

Ziva laughed at Rosabella.

"Okay. I need your help, please."

Ziva reached up and grabbed the statue. She handed it to Rosabella.

"Thank you." She told her and placed it in the center of the other statues.

* * *

Later in the morning, they had just started opening presents after finishing breakfast.

Everybody was opening their gifts from Rosabella.

The doorbell rung.

Rosabella got up. "I'll get it." She rounded the corner and walked over to the door. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

The receptionist man looked down at his clipboard. "Package for Rosabella DiNozzo."

"That's me."

The man handed her the package. "Have a good day."

She took the package. "Thank have a great day, too." She told him and shut the door. She stood there and opened the package.

She opened the card first. In the inside there was a menorah on the left hand side. On the right side was written:

"Dear Rosabella Abigail,

You don't know me and probably never will meet me. I just wanted to send you a gift for Chanukkah. It is also to remind you of where you came from. Your mother has forgotten.

- E.D."

Rosabella was confused. She went into the kitchen. She stepped on the lever to open the trash can. She threw both the box and letter in the trash. She shut the lid and washed her hands up to her elbows.

If she learned anything from her family's job is to never trust anything given to you by a stranger. Even when that stranger claims to know you and your mother.

Rosabella went back into the living room and enjoyed the rest of her Christmas with her family.

* * *

**An end to the Eli drama. If you guys do remember from chapter 5, Tony and Ziva put in the frame above Rosabella's dresser pictures of her family. One of those photos does contain Eli David. But Tony and Ziva have told Rosabella that everybody in that photo is dead besides Ziva obviously. Incase you guys did remember that or even if you didn't I just wanted to tell you guys of how Rosabella has never found out who Eli is.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. :D Writing the next chapter now. Maybe uploaded tonight or Sunday. :)**


	15. Meet The Team

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile!**

* * *

It was summer 2017. Rosabella just finished third grade and just crossed over being a Brownie to a Junior in Girl Scouts.

Tiva had taken a week vacation in early June. They had not told Rossabella the destination of their vacation because they wanted to surprise her. They only told her it'd be warm there.

On the plane, Rosabella sat in the middle of the two of them. She was antsy the whole time.

Ziva and Tony both held down her leg to get her to stop.

"Sorry." She said. "I just want to be there and know where we're going."

"You'll know shortly." Ziva told her.

At that time the flight attendant came over the speaker telling them to buckle and that they would be landing in fifteen minutes.

"Finally." Rosabella stated.

When they landed, they received their baggage and got their rental.

As they drove out of the airport, Rose saw the LAX sign.

"We're in California!"

"Yep." Tiva both said.

"Oh my gosh. Can we go to the Hollywood sign? And the OPS Center?"

They both laughed at her excitement.

"We will. I promise." Tony told her.

"Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby said that the OPS center is so cool..." Rosabella went on and on throughout the whole car ride to the hotel.

The next day, the three of them headed to the OPS Center.

Once inside, they headed to the bullpen. They were met in the middle though by Hetty Lange.

"Good morning." Hetty said and extended her hand to shake each of their hands. "Hetty Lange."

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony said as he shook her hand.

"Ziva David." She said and shook her hand.

"Rosabella DiNozzo." Rose said last and took her hand in hers. "I'm so excited to be here."

Hetty smiled. "I'll introduce you to our team." She told them and led them to the bullpen.

Sam and Callen's backs were faced to Hetty while Kensi and Deeks faced her. Sam and Callen were saying something about Hetty.

Kensi and Deeks stared at Hetty and didn't respond to them.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I hope you are done." Hetty spoke.

Sam and Callen turned around.

"This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David, and their daughter Rosabella. Show them around." Hetty told them and walked off.

Kensi spoke up first. "Kensi Blye."

"Sam Hanna."

"Marty Deeks."

"Callen."

"Deeks and I will show you around." Kensi told them. "Come on, Deeks." She said and grabbed his arm and walked past Sam and Callen to the three of them.

They showed them around the OPS Center. They introduced them to Eric and Nell.

Later, Tony and Ziva were in Hetty's office talking with her. Rosabella was in the bullpen with Deeks and Kensi.

"So, you're a liason with NCIS and LAPD, right?" Rosabella asked Deeks. "Like my mom was with NCIS and Mossad until I was born."

"Yea."

"Did you ever feel like no one would want to be close to you because of the history of LAPD?"

"No. I always wanted to be a cop. No matter the circumstances."

"How old are you again?" Kensi asked her.

"Eight."

"You are very smart for an eight year old."

"Well, Uncle Tim- Agent McGee- gave me this reading system for my first birthday. So, I started reading by the time I was two. All the other logic is from being around NCIS so much. My IQ is 195. I also speak nine languages."

"Damn." Deeks said and whistled.

Kensi slapped Deeks' arm and glared at him.

"What?" He asked and held his arm.

"Don't worry, Kensi. I've heard them all before. I could even curse you off in a language you don't know, but I won't."

* * *

**Again I am really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. It's starting to get really hectic at school and such. I will try to upload sooner! Please review! :)**


	16. You're What!

**So I know I haven't uploaded in sooo long, and I am so sorry. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Summer was nearing an end. On top of going to Los Angeles, Tony & Ziva took Rosabella to the Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, and to New York for the family gathering.

Rosabella was standing in the elevator of their apartment complex, waiting for it to reach the ground floor. Once the 'G' appeared on the screen, and the doors opened, she walked out towards the main entrance.

She walked towards the receptionist. "Good morning, Jeff." She greeted him.

"Good morning, Miss Rosabella. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here for our mail."

"Okay." He said, and turned around and grabbed their mail from the box. He faced her again, and handed it to her. "Here you are."  
"Thank you." She said as she took it. "Have a great day."

"You too, Rosabella."

With that, she headed back to the elevator. While she waited for the elevator to arrive, she went through the mail.

She eventually came across an envelope with her name on it, and opened it. She read through it before running for the stairs. Deciding the elevator was to long of a wait.

Once she got to the right floor, she sprinted down the hall, and ran into their apartment. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled.

Tony & Ziva both came out of the kitchen at the sound of their daughter's voice.

"What's the matter?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing's the matter. Per say. I have great news. I get to skip to sixth grade!"

"That's great, Rosabella!" Ziva said, and hugged her daughter.

"Maybe you can give those sixth graders a run for their money as well." Tony joked.

"I'm still going to know more than they do." Rosabella stated.

"Well, it's a start to skip fifth grade."

* * *

Two weeks later, it was the first day of school. The three of them had woken up early to go for their daily run. It took them all summer, but they finally convinced Tony to run with them.

"You excited for school, Bells?" Tony asked.

"Duh. It's my favorite thing ever. Well, besides NCIS and my family of course." She added when she saw the look on Tony's face.

"So, you're not at all worried about being in middle school?" Ziva asked.

"No, you brought me to orientation. Plus you made me go through my schedule and find my classes for like an hour. I know where I am going, and I know I will be just fine fitting in since I am in the Honors classes."

"Just don't be too much of a show off." Tony said. "Not that they are going to teach you much today."

"I won't Daddy."

They ran around the last corner, and slowed down to a walking pace as they neared the apartment building.

"What would you like me to make you for breakfast, Rosa?"

"Pancakes, please."

"Okay." They stopped at their doorway, and waited for Tony to open the door. "Go get ready for school."

Rosabella headed down the hall to the bathroom to take her shower.

Once Tony heard the shower water running, he walked into the kitchen. "So, when are we going to tell her?"

"Maybe later. It will be something exciting to end her day."

"Better do it before Abby spills the beans."

"Well, if you didn't have to go and blab it to her in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

"I thought you told her cause of the way she was acting."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rosabella had just gotten dropped off by Tony & Ziva, and was walking to her first class.

Although she didn't show it, she was starting to get a little nervous. She was after all in a class with kids who are older than her.

She turned down the hallway on her right, and entered the second classroom on the left hand side.

"Good morning." She said to the teacher.

"Good morning."

Rosabella walked to a seat in the front row. She always liked the front, and didn't care what people said about her.

Four minutes later, the classroom was filled with students, and the teacher was standing in front of them.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a great summer." She started. "I'm Mrs. Johnson. I want to first start off putting you in alphabetical order. So, I can learn your names faster. Then, we will go over guidelines, and talk about our summers."

Mrs. Johnson took her student list off her desk. "Everybody stand up front, please."

Everybody stood up, and went up front.

"Correct me if I pronounce your name wrong, and tell me if you go by any nicknames." She looked down at her list. "Kaley Abbott."

The girl went and sat in her seat.

"Samantha Adams." When the girl started for her seat, she spoke again. "Do you go by Sam?"

"Sammi."

"Okay." She wrote it down, and then continued. One by one she called their names, and finally got to Rosabella's name. "Rosabella?" She questioned the way she pronounced the name.

Rosabella headed to her seat. Front row.

"Did I pronounce that right? And can you say your last name?"

"Yes. And DiNozzo."

"Any nicknames?"

"Rose or Bella."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile at NCIS, Ziva sat in the lab with Abby staring at the computer monitor. Abby was playing the security tapes from their crime scene while the others were at the victim's house.

"Did you tell her yet?" Abby randomly asked.

"Not yet. We're telling her tonight."

"She's going to be so excited. I just know it."

"I hope so."

* * *

Later that day, Rosabella was sitting at Tony's desk waiting to go home. Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ziva were all in interrogation.

Jenny walked into the squad room. "Hey, Rose. Where's everybody?"

"Interrogation."

"Oh." Jenny pulled Ziva's chair over, and grabbed the Scrabble board from behind McGee's. "Let's see how bad you beat me today."

Rosabella laughed. "Bring it on, Aunt Jenny."

Half hour later, Jenny was losing terribly.

"Stuck with the Q again." Rosabella stated.

"I think you cheat, and purposely make me get it."

"Nah. I know a place where you can put it."

The team walked over to them.

"Rosabella are you making Aunt Jenny feel bad again?" Tony asked his daughter once he noticed the board.

"She has the Q again, and is losing terribly again."

"Okay, I give up. You win."

Rosabella stood up, and took the Q from Jenny, and put it on the board spelling the word Ziva had played against McGee 'Qi'.

"You are your mother's child with the Qui." McGee stated.

"Chi." Ziva and Rosabella said at the same time.

* * *

When they got home, it was time for their announcement. Rosabella sat on the couch in between her parents.

"So, what is it? Are you getting married finally?"

"No, we are giving you something else you wanted."

Rosabella was confused. "What's that?"

Ziva smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Rosabella shot up. "Are you joking with me? Because if you are I am never talking to you again."

"We're not joking. On or around March 17, you will be a big sister." Tony told his little girl.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She exclaimed, and hugged her parents. "I hope it's a girl. I always wanted a little sister, but I'll be happy with a brother too."

Tony pulled Rosabella so she was facing him. "I know you are excited about this, but I just want you to know. No matter what you will always be our baby. And if you ever feel like we aren't giving you as much attention as the baby, you tell us right away. Okay?"

"I know, and I will." She hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my beautiful rose." He told her.

Rosabella turned and hugged Ziva. "I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Rosabella."

* * *

**They're having another baby! **

**Do you think it should be a boy or girl?**

**If so, name suggestions?**

**I will try to upload soon, it is a three day weekend coming up after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	17. Ziva's Birthday

**So, I haven't uploaded this story in long time. I am truly sorry about that. I have this issue of starting a story and really getting into it, and then I start writing another story and neglect some of my other stories. I just so happened to accidentally did it to this one. My sincere apologies. I will try to update this story more frequently. **

* * *

**Sunday, November 12, 2017**

**Ziva's Birthday**

**5 Months Pregnant**

Rosabella and Tony were in the kitchen making Ziva breakfast. Rosabella stood on a stool as she scrambled the eggs.

"Daddy?" She chimed in after a while breaking her thoughts.

Tony glanced away from the pancakes to look at Rosabella. "Yes, Princess?"

"I know you and Mommy said you were waiting to discuss names until you found out if it was a boy or girl, but I was thinking. Since my name is Italian Hebrew Italian, I think the baby should be Hebrew Italian Italian."

"That's a good idea, Bells." He put the last pancake on the plate and turned off his side of the stove. "You should tell Mommy that. I think she'd like that too." Tony told his daughter.

"Alright." Rosabella said happily. She stepped off of the stool so Tony could turn the rest of the stove top off.

Tony picked up the tray of food off the counter and Rosabella grabbed their presents for Ziva off the table. They both walked to Tiva's room. Rosabella opened the door for her father and then proceeded to climb onto to their bed.

Tony put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy," Rosabella whispered into her ear. "Mommy, wake up."

Ziva slowly opened her eyes to look at Rosabella. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy and I made you breakfast in bed." She smiled at her mother. "Happy Birthday," She told her before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, baby." Ziva slowly sat up.

Tony kissed her before telling her 'happy birthday'.

"Do we have any Tabasco?" Ziva asked as Tony put the tray in front of her.

"Um…I'm not sure?" Tony said getting up to go check. He was afraid to know what she was going to put it on.

"If not can you bring me the ketchup?"

"Sure." He said already grossed out thinking about it. He left the room.

"How come pregnant women eat gross stuff?" Rosabella asked.

"Good question. I don't know the answer. I don't really think anybody really knows the true answer."

Rosabella laughed. "So, you know how my name is Italian Hebrew Italian?" She questioned.

"Yes. I did name you after all." Ziva laughed.

Rosabella laughed too. "I know. But I was thinking that this baby could be Hebrew Italian Italian."

"I love that." Ziva stated as Tony came back in with Tabasco.

Tony handed her the Tabasco and watched with disgust as she poured some onto her eggs.

* * *

Later that day, everybody had met at a local restaurant to celebrate Ziva's birthday. Abby held a bunch of balloons in her hand.

After they were led to their table, Abby tied the balloons to Ziva's chair.

"Abby, are they really necessary?" Ziva asked as the scientist sat next to her.

"Yes, it is your birthday. It is required." Abby told her.

"Can't we tie them to Rosabella's chair? Pretend it's her birthday 3 months early."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't try and get them to torture me." Rosabella stated.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders before leaving them to decide on what they wanted to eat.

"Uncle Tim," Rosabella whispered across Gibbs. "Do you want in on the bet?" She questioned McGee.

"What bet?" McGee whispered back.

"On what Ziver is going to order this time." Gibbs informed him.

"I'll pass. I don't even want to know what she is thinking sounds good."

"She put Tabasco on her eggs this morning." Rosabella said with a scrunched face.

"That's a new one." Gibbs stated.

The waiter came back over with their drinks and placed them in front of them. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Everybody looked at Ziva who was still looking at the menu. She didn't realize everybody looking at her.

"Ziver." Gibbs said getting her attention.

"Oh yea. Go ahead. I'll go last."

They all ordered and then discussed things from NCIS to Rosabella's schoolwork.

"So, they're having a career day at school after we get back from winter break, and my teachers kept asking if we knew what we wanted to do when we get older. Could they have asked me a harder question? I mean I know I want to do something in law enforcement because it runs in my blood and it's so interesting to me. But what exactly I want to do." Rosabella explained.

"I don't think you need to get to worked up about this now my dear." Ducky told her. "You are two years younger than your classmates. Not that you can't work toward your future occupation after you graduate. This actually reminds me of a time when I was a boy…" He started.

"Ducky," Tony, Ziva, McGee, Palmer, and Gibbs all said stopping the extremely long story going any further.

"I wanted to hear the story." Abby said disappointed.

"Me too." Rosabella added in. She always was very intrigued by his stories.

"I'll tell you two another day." Ducky told them.

"So, are you finding out what you're having or waiting until it's born?" Abby asked.

"We find out next week."

"Bets are starting now." Abby stated. Everybody laughed.


	18. DiNozzo's Forever

**Sorry, it's been almost three months since I last updated this story and I didn't think it was that long.**

* * *

**March 17th, 2018**

Rosabella walked around the empty squad room bored out of her mind.

_Flashback_

Tony had picked her up from school like he always does and as he started to pull out of the school parking lot his phone rang. He had handed it to Rosabella to answer.

"Hi Mommy," Rosabella answered.

"Where's your father?" Ziva questioned.

"Driving," Rosabella responded.

"Tell him to drop you off at NCIS and come home. The baby's coming."

"Really?" Rosabella asked excitedly.

"Rosabella, tell your father."

Rosabella looked at her father. "Mommy says to drop me off at NCIS and go get her because the baby is coming."

_End Flashback_

That was five hours ago. Rosabella had finished all of her homework and was very bored. Gibbs had told her to stay in the squad room, but she was just so bored.

She glanced around the empty quad room before heading to the stairs and going up them and walking toward Jenny's office.

"Hi, Cynthia, is Jenny available?"

"Yes, she is." Cynthia told her.

"Thank you." Rosabella said and went over to the door and went into the room. "Hi, Jenny,"

"Hi, Rose, what can I do for you?" She said looking up from her papers.

"I'm bored downstairs. Everyone is gone. Gibbs told me to stay there, but I thought he wouldn't mind me being up here." She walked over to the chair in front of Jenny's desk and sat down.

"Do you want to play Scrabble? You'll probably beat me again, but I'll try to win." Jenny said putting her papers into a drawer and turning her chair around to get the Scrabble box.

"Just remember if you get the Q you can play Qi." Rosabella said taking the bag of letters as Jenny opened the board.

After a few games of Rosabella beating Jenny they had turned when the door was thrown open.

"One day you are going to break that door, Jethro." Jenny said as he shut the door behind him.

"Don't scare me like that again Rosabella."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I was extremely bored and there was nobody downstairs to talk to and I knew Aunt Jenny was up here and I thought it would be okay because I was with her."

"Just tell me next time." He said as he walked over to them. "Do you want to go meet your brother?"

Rosabella smiled real big. "Yes!" She said excitedly and jumped up from her seat and went to the door and opened it waiting for Gibbs to follow her.

"Coming Jen?" Gibbs asked as he laughed at Rosabella.

Jenny stood up from her desk. "Absolutely."

They left Jenny's office and walked down the stairs and then went over to the elevator and waited for it to open.

Rosabella bounced on the spot where she was standing waiting.

"You know Abby acted the same way as you are right now when you were born." Gibbs stated.

When the whole team finally arrived at the hospital, Tony met them in the waiting area and took them back to Ziva's room.

Rosabella walked over to the bed and stood next it. "Hi, Mommy," She greeted.

"Hi, Rosie," Ziva said. "Meet your little brother. Caleb Matteo."

"He's so cute." Rosabella said touching his tiny hand.

* * *

**Eight Years Later:**

**March 17th, 2027**

"Caleb, come on. You're going to be late." Rosabella called from the front door. "I will leave without you if you don't hurry up."

Caleb walked into the front room. "I'm ready." He said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. His dirty blonde hair was spiked; which took a lot of gel to get his extremely curly hair up. Just like Rosabella he had Tony's green eyes.

"Good," Rosabella said as she opened the front door and followed him out. They walked down the hallway to the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"Rose, am I stupid?" Caleb asked as he looked up at her.

"Of course you aren't. Why would you think you were stupid?" Rosabella asked as they got on the elevator.

"Because I'm not in the same grade you were when you were eight." Caleb said as the elevator stopped on another floor to let people on.

"You are one grade lower than I was. That's not bad. You were still smart enough to skip grades." Rosabella said as they finally reached the main floor.

"I feel like I'm still not as smart as you were when you were my age." He continued as they walked outside to Rosabella's car.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to me, Caleb. You're not me and nobody is asking you to be me. Just be yourself and be happy. Nobody is angry that you aren't at the same level I was. They are all proud of you for being as smart as you are."

"Alright," Caleb said and looked out the window as they started driving. "Um, Rose, school is the other way." Caleb said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I thought I did." Rosabella said as she continued driving.

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked.

"We're going to New York for a long weekend. The whole family is up there. Mom and Dad left when they were supposed to leave for work. They wanted to surprise you."

"Is Great Grandma alright?" Caleb asked remembering his great grandfather's passing just a few months ago.

"She's fine. For 98, she is doing well. I have no doubts that she won't make it to a hundred like Great Grandpa did." Rosabella said as she got onto the highway.

"Great Grandpa just held on long enough to be a hundred." Caleb said. "Great Grandma has two more years until she's a hundred."

"Yea, we're just going to see her and the family. Make sure she's doing okay without having Great Grandpa around. I mean Aunt Francesca and Uncle Emilio at least live close still where they can keep her company, but Daniela thought it would be a good idea for us all to go up and surprise her."

"Wouldn't she wonder why we didn't go with Mom and Dad?" Caleb asked as he watched his surroundings.

"We're the ultimate surprise as Daniela likes to call it. Since Great Grandma sees us the least since we live the farthest away, they decided Mom and Dad would go and say that you had to go to school because it's very important and they left me to stay with you. Which I would be angry if somebody told me school was more important than family, so who knows how Great Grandma will react to that since she's full Italian."

After five hours of driving they finally arrived at the DiNozzo residence in Long Islad, New York. Rosabella got out of the car and quietly shut the door behind her. She went to the front of the car and waited for Caleb to get out.

They walked up the sidewalk and up the front steps and stood on the porch. Caleb rang the doorbell and they waited for somebody to answer the door. The door opened to reveal their 98 year old Great Grandmother.

Alessandra had a shocked look on her face. "Anthony, I am going to kill you for lying to me!" She said before hugging both Rosabella and Caleb.

The two laughed and entered the house after being released. The three of them walked into the living room where everybody was sitting.

"Rosabella! Caleb!" Rang out as the younger kids saw their cousins in the doorway and ran over to hug them.

Alessandra went over and slapped Tony's arm. "How many times have I told you not to lie to me?"

"We all wanted to surprise you with them. Caleb didn't even know he was coming until he got in the car this morning."

"Well, I appreciate you all coming. It does make me feel a whole lot better knowing you are all here."

After Rosabella and Caleb hugged everybody they all settled down again.

"You know, in July it will be exactly twenty years since I first brought Ziva here to meet you all."

"And to think you guys weren't even dating until you got to the family reunion." Caleb said.

"Caleb!" Tony and Ziva said at the same time.

"Anthony, you are just full of secrets aren't you?" Alessandra asked.

"Only a few," Tony said as he rotated the ring on Ziva's finger.

"Well, either way I still got two beautiful great grandchildren out of your little white lie." Alessandra smiled at Rosabella and Caleb.

Ziva played with Rosabella's long curly hair as she sat there listening to everybody's conversations. It was definitely a great choice to accept Tony's request twenty years ago and come here.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story. I know it took me a while to update a lot of the chapters, but I am glad you guys still came back to read it when I did go on hiatus for those times. This was the sequel of my very first ever FanFiction and it's sad that it is over. If you haven't read any of my other stories you should go check them out. If you already have been reading my other stuff-great! I appreciate it. It does take me a while to update them as well, but it is because I am busy and I have limited free time. That's what happens when you get older. :/**

**Thanks again for taking this journey with me down Tiva Lane. LOL.**

**~Shelly**


End file.
